


Three Piece

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, One Piece
Genre: I don't have to explain myself, none of you are my dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: Sometimes two things work really well together
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Three Piece

Despite his best efforts, Sanji was found out and dragged back home. It was a miserable place. You could be easily fooled by the friendly staff, the beautiful decor, and the wonderful scenery around the house. 

The facade quickly fell away when you started to talk to his family. His three brothers were total jackasses. They thought that they were all hot shit since they all had major crests. Sanji also had a major crest, but he didn’t make this everyone’s problem. His sister had a major crest too, and that meant that their father was an insufferable douche. Five children all with major crests. 

Sanji had to wonder how long it’d be until they noticed that only one of them was going to inherit their father’s land. Odds were that it was going to be Ichiji. As far as his brothers went, he was pretty smart. But that was like saying a cat swam better than a rock, because his brothers were dipshits that only followed orders. Most of them were going to be married off anyways. That was their problems, as the moment an opportunity to get the fuck out of there presented itself, Sanji was out of there.

However Sanji was fortunate enough to get the privilege of leaving that hell hole. As he was missing for a great deal of time, the rest of his siblings had finished their time at Garreg Mach. To not further disgrace his family’s name, he was being sent to do his year at the officers academy. That was a full year to for him to find a way to fuck off. Maybe he could also find a noble house who’d be willing to smuggle his dad into their territory. His real one, not the asshole he was related to. 

Arriving, he already knew that this was going to be a shitty situation for him. One of his brothers had been the house leader last year. Sanji didn’t really care much about things like that, but he could already imagine what his dad was going to write. “Who cares if that’s the man that’s going to be our king, if you were a real man you’d have beaten him and taken his position. It’d make a good impression because it’d show even the worst Vimsmoke was a cut above the rest.” 

As he mused, the Prince had come over to him. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. You’re one of the Count Vimsmoke’s children, correct?” The prince introduced himself, holding his hand out to be held. He had the whole trip over to prepare for being associated as such, but hearing it still felt like someone spitting in his face. 

“Unfortunately. Name’s Sanji.” Oops. Probably shouldn’t have been so openly hostile about his father out of the gate. Wasn’t as though it was some kind of shock to anyone in his family that he held such deep animosity towards him. Still, he shook the Prince’s hand. “Who’s your friend?” Seemed only right that he also introduced himself to his other classmate. He was there, might as well. 

“ I’m not someone you should waste your time with. You are someone of high standing, after all.” He stated. There wasn’t a trace of self pity or bitterness in his voice. It was like what he was saying were simply facts. 

“Nonsense. This is my friend Dedue. He’s a capable man, and a lot more valuable than he likes to believe.” At least the Prince seemed to outwardly be a nice guy. Sanji couldn’t say he wasn’t hesitant about the nobles he was going to deal with here, but at the moment he seemed nice enough. 

“Shouldn’t decide things for people like that. My reputation is my dad’s problem.” He’s the one that’s going to busy himself trying to marry him off. He wondered if he knew that he was going to disappear before he could even get married. 

Dedue looked mildly stressed out by this. Probably because he had to deal with nobles with their heads up their asses. He felt kinda bad for the guy. 

“I’ll let you two go get introduced to the rest of our classmates. I’m going to go unpack.” He’d give them a nod, and head down to where his room was. 

He hadn’t wanted one of the upstairs ones. The fact that the nobility tended to go to the upper level to be seperated left a bad taste in his mouth. Seeing as how his father had been the one to fill out his form, it meant that he didn’t even have to look at the sheet to know where his room was. However this was the first day, and not everyone had been moved in yet. 

He could see one of the open doors as someone was moving their stuff in. He didn’t really know anyone here, but it was worth a shot to ask. Not like he really had a reputation on the line here. He was no doubt going to be goveling to some of these nobles soon enough to help him smuggle his dad to safety. 

“Hey, you with the nose.” The long nosed kid stopped, and looked around, before pointing to himself. “Yeah you.”

Sanji would go over to the now nervous kid. “I was wondering if you wanted a room on the second floor. I got stuck with one, but I’d rather have one on ground level.” His eyes seemed to light up.

“Are you sure? You’re not worried that you’ll get in trouble for letting a commoner get a second story room?” Well now he couldn’t say no to the kid even if he wanted to. He looked so excited about it. 

“Wouldn’t offer if I didn’t want it. Besides, it’s not really my problem if the nobles don’t like me.” He did just need one, and so far the Prince did seem to like him okay enough. He was a nice enough guy to help save his dad even if they weren’t especially close.

“Thank you so much sir. I’m Usopp by the way.” He bowed, sputtering out his words. Sanji couldn’t really tell if he was doing this because he was thankful, or nervous that he was a noble. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m Sanji. Don’t worry about treating me like a noble. You wanna hand bringing your stuff upstairs?” It only seemed right. Even if he did want the room on the upper level, Usopp had already started to unpack a bit. 

“Are you really sure?” Sanji wasn’t entirely sure this kid was going to do great at this school. He seemed like kinda a pushover. He might keep an eye out for him, just in case. 

“Usopp, I’m not testing you. You did me a huge favor by taking this room. I want to do this for you.” Usopp still seemed tense about this whole situation. “Or I could just make you something later if you want.” 

“Sure! That second one seems much better.” Quickly, he threw everything that he had unpacked back into the box and ran them out. He was a little odd, but Sanji wasn’t going to fault him for it. 

Sanji got as far as putting his box of things into his room, before he decided it was time for a break. He had been stuck on a carriage for a good part of the afternoon, and spent the rest of it checking in, and talking to people. He deserved a nice and quick cigarette break. 

He had some courtesy, so he’d walk away from the doors of the dorms and light up. He was barely though the first puff, when out of nowhere the lit end of his cigarette was cut clean off. Sanji choked as the shock threw off the rhythm he normally had. 

“Mr Vimsmoke, you cannot do that here. We do not tolerate such awful habits. This is your first and final warning.” The second in command said, holding his lance at his side. 

He had been given his freedom at the sake of his cigarettes. What a double edged sword. Even despite not having to deal with those dipshits, Sanji had a feeling this school year was going to suck. 


End file.
